


A Quiet Evening

by WritingQuill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling on the sofa, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No plot just fluff, Sleepy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock cuddle on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really short I wrote because I was in need of fluff. It's really just plain fluff and there is no plot whatsoever - he, he - enjoy!

John was sitting on the sofa, eyelids dropping ever-so-slightly, while absent-mindedly flicking through the channels on the telly. It was an ordinary night at 221b Baker Street, if there ever was one. 

Sherlock was by the kitchen table, eyes focused on the strange-looking experiment in front of him. John knew better now than to ask about those, otherwise he'd just not be able to be in the flat anymore. After having been in the same position for four hours, Sherlock decided to stretch a bit and his eyes fell on his sleepy partner's figure on the sofa, looking warm and soft wearing that god-awful cream-coloured cable-knit jumper and a pair of loose jeans, with mismatched socks because John couldn't be bothered getting the right ones if he was not going to leave the house. It was rather endearing and Sherlock smiled, taking in John's image fully and suddenly feeling a tingling in his fingers. 

He stood up and walked towards the lounge, then stood right on front of John, blocking his view of the telly. 

John mumbled and looked up, eyes blood-shot with sleepiness and mouth in a pout. 'I was watching that...' he said. Sherlock huffed and snapped his fingers. 

'No you were not. Come on, bedroom.' 

Another mumble from John as he shook his head. 'Nope. Not in the mood. Too sleepy.' then he curled his legs under himself on the sofa and became more comfortable, burying his head more on the back rest. Sherlock's lip twitched upwards and he nodded.

'Very well, then.' he was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 'John?' 

'Cuddle.' John said, eyes closed, soft smile on his lips. It was the ever-adorable sleepy John face to which Sherlock could never say no. The consulting detective sighed and turned around once more, placing himself next to John on the sofa. John moved over to him and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, nuzzling his neck with a cold nose. Sherlock chuckled at that and moaned a bit. 

'Your nose is cold.' he said. John giggled and nodded. 

''Course it's bloody cold, you won't let me turn up the thermostat.' 

'You know I'm in the middle of a--' 

'Don't care. At least it gives me an excuse to cuddle you.' John said with finality in his voice, not wanting any more talking. Sherlock smiled wider and put his arm around John's shoulders, snuggling him closer. They were a bundle of jumper and suits and jeans and crazy black curls. John was playing with that wild curl on the back o Sherlock's neck that he loved and Sherlock was rubbing circles on John's back, breathing in his blogger's scent and feeling like the experiment could wait a while longer.


End file.
